


Oh lordy a chatfic

by demiecho



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, He/Him Pronouns for Hinata Hajime, He/Him Pronouns for Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka as Ishida | Kiyondo, Kiyo is weird and taka is adorable and wholesome, Komaru and Toko have a cute dynamic and Komaru and Syo have a crazy dynamic, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Nonbinary Hinata Hajime, Nonbinary Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Nonbinary Tanaka Gundham, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, They/Them Pronouns for Hinata Hajime, They/Them Pronouns for Ishada | Kiyondo, They/Them Pronouns for Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Trans Female Character, Transgender Koizumi Mahiru, chihiro and makoto aren't officially dating they're just super adorable, everybody is gay or trans no cishets here, hifumi and junko? who they?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiecho/pseuds/demiecho
Summary: yep, here it is.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**03:17 AM**

**Ishimaru Kiyotaka has created a groupchat**

**Ishimaru Kiyotaka has added Mondo Oowada and 13 others**

**Ishimaru Kiyotaka has changed their name to 'Kiyo'**

**Kiyo has changed the chat name to 'no hetero here'**

**Kiyo:** yes

 **Mondo Oowada:** b-bro?

 **Kiyo:** bro!

 **Mondo Oowada** : im going to bed it's too early for this shit

 **Kiyo:** okay then rude

**Kiyo has changed Mondo Oowada's name to 'bro'**

**Kiyo:** heh

**8:04 AM**

**Makoto Naegi:** what the

 **@Kiyo** u good dude? 

**Kiyo:** lol no

 **Makoto Naegi:** okay then

**Kiyo has changed 12 nicknames**

**Eggistan:** uh

b i t c h

 **Kiyo:** heh

 **Jingjing:** Seriously Taka?

 **Kiyo:** h e h

 **Bro:** oh atua he's still weird

 **Kiyo:** bro :(

 **Bro:** no not the emoticon

 **Kiyo:** Bro :c

 **Bro:** im sorry :(

 **Kiyo:** :) 

**SHSL twin:** why am I here and what is my name

 **Kiyo:** _t w i n n i n g_

**SHSL twin:** I swear to atua Kiyo you are going to be the death of me

 **Kiyo:** :) 

**SHSL twin has changed their name to 'Syo'**

**Syo:** Pack it up bitches! 

The best person is here! 

**Eggistan:** syo shut the fuck up 

**Syo:** oh? why should I do that? 

**Eggistan:** I will get komaru here

**Syo has added 'Komaru Naegi' to 'no heteros'**

**Syo has changed Komaru Naegis name to 'eg lesbi** ' 

**Eg lesbi:** Toki?

 **Syo:** Omaru <3

 **Eg lesbi:** Toki <3333

 **Kiyo:** **@Bro** this could be us but you slippin

 **Bro:** t a k a

 **High:** original name

also you made oowada die kiyo

 **Kiyo:** >:3

 **High:** my god he's evil

 **Kiyo:** hnggg

 **Eggistan:** ????? 

**Kiyo:** shut

 **Jingjing:** I'm surprised I didn't see this place last night

 **Kiyo:** Kirigiri I know that you were up on your 20th cup of coffee go to b e d

as class rep I say we have a 100% totally democratic vote

all in favour of Kirigiri going to bed say 'i' 

i

looks like it's a unanimous vote go to bed Kirigiri

 **Jingjing:** okay then I guess I can't beat that logic

 **Bro:** uh

 **High:** yes? 

**Ballz:** super _duper_ original 

**Kiyo:** this is bullying 

**I'm in:** m a k o t o come backkkkk

 **Eggistan:** you come to the dining hall

 **I'm in:** f i n e

 **Kiyo:** imagine being in a relationship huh **@Bro**?

 **Bro:** nsndndnedmjeem

 **Kiyo:** huh? what the

**Kiyo has changed their name to 'Taka'**

**Taka:** oh atua

**8:35 AM**

**Alter talk**

**Taka/Kiyo:** Oh no what did they do? 

**Hiro:** They created a chat and made suggestive comments to Oowada

 **Taka/Kiyo:** Oh no

 **Touko/Syo:** yeah they fucked up lol

 **Taka/Kiyo:** What do I do? 

**Hiro:** I don't know lmao 

just ignore it ig

 **Taka/Kiyo:** Alright! If Oowada wishes to talk to me I don't know what to do!

 **Touko/Syo:** ha

 **Mikan:** ooh nnno iii hoope youure okkayyy ttaka

 **Taka/Kiyo:** Thank you for your condolences Mikan


	2. yes

**08:14AM**

**Ishimaru has created a new chat.**

**Ishimaru Kiyotaka has added Chihiro Fujisaki and Gundham Tanaka to the chat.**

**Ishimaru Kiyotaka has changed 3 names.**

**Taka has named the chat to 'Enby Friends** ' 

Taka: Hey guys! 

Gundham: What's this? 

Taka: A group chat! @Chihiro? Where are you? 

Gundham: Hm. 

Fujisaki uses They/Them too? 

Taka: Yeah! Honestly when they came out they g v e me the confidence to come out! ^-^

Chihiro: Heyyyyy

Taka: Chi! How are you? 

Gundham: Hello Fujisaki. 

Chihiro: Hi guys! Gundham you can call me Chihiro, 

Gundham: Okay Chihiro. 

Taka: Wait! I forgot to add Kiibo! 

**Taka has added K1-B0 to 'Enby Friends!'**

**Taka has changed K1-B0's name to 'Kiibo'**

Kiibo: Taka-Senpai? 

Taka: Hi Kiibo! How are you today? 

Kiibo: I'm alright. Why am I here? 

What does 'Enby' mean? 

Taka: Enby means Non-Binary Kiibo! 

Kiibo: Thank you Taka-senpai! 

Taka: You don't have to use formalities with me Kiibo! Please, just call me Taka! 

Kiibo: Okay Taka! 

Taka: Anyways, I wanted to create this so we could just have a nice chat!

It's always nice to converse whith people like you! 

Chihiro: not gonna lie hajime-senpai seems like someone that would use they/them pronouns

Taka: It's not nice to talk about other students behind their backs Chihiro.

Gundham: Oh yeah, he's like the least cis-gendered person in my class. Other then me and Mahiru, that is. 

Taka: Huh. As much as I dislike this I may have to agree with you. Hinata-senpai doesn't seem cis-gendered but I don't want to offend him. 

Kiibo: Can I just say Kokichi is super gay for Shuichi and Shuichi is like super gay for Kaito... 

Chihiro: Spill the Tea

Kiibo: I believe that Kaito may have a crush on Shuichi, but Kaede has a crush on Shuichi. Shuichi may actually like her back too, but I am unsure. 

Chihiro: ooooo

should we try and get them together? 

Taka: . 

Gundham: We may have to, and whilst you guys do that I may ask Sir Hinata if he would ever use anything but he/him pronouns. 

Taka: I guess I can't stop you. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! I think hiro and Mikan probably helped taka come to terms with having kiyondo (in this world just Kiyo Ishimaru) and obvi he got enough confidence to speak to touko.


End file.
